


Sweet Morning

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human AU, I'm tired, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, it'really just fluffy smut, it's short, not my best work, there'll be more soon...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's brithday and Cas decides to start the day a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Morning

Dean was woken by warm hands all over his body and hot wetness around his dick, he thrust up and heard Cas hum around him. He monaed, burying his hand in Cas's hair, pushing him further down. Cas swallowed him whole, tongue pressing against his hard dick, teasing and hot. Cas started bobbing, licking over the sensitive head. Dean moaned, writhing beneath him, his chest heaving.

"Fuck, Cas." He breathed and came, the tip of his cock, hitting the back of Cas's throat as he thrust weakly. His hands were clenched around Cas's hair and he pulled him up into a deep kiss, tasting himself in his mouth. Cas moaned into his mouth and started grinding against Dean. Dean moaned back, biting at Cas's lips. His hands slid down Cas's body, hand starting to graze over his throbbing dick. Cas groaned, his head tipping back. Dean sucked a bruise into his exposed neck, strokes over Cas's cock growing faster and a little tighter, still gently. 

Cas was panting hard, grinding and arching into Dean. And then he came, hot seep covering Dean's hand and both their abdomens. Cas clung to Dean, his head resting on his shoulder.

"I quite liking to wake up like this." Dean said, kissing Cas's neck. 

"Happy Birthday, Dean." Cas whispered into his skin. Dean chuckled. "Of course you'll still get some hot however-you-want-birthday-sex." Cas added. Dean grinned.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Dean mumbled, pulling Cas into a sweet kiss. "But let's just shower first."


End file.
